Licor de Serpiente
by ELea-SLyTHeRiN
Summary: Reto Navideño. Cuenta la leyenda, que aquella mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago la noche de Navidad, encontrará el amor verdadero y lo conservará para siempre... DrHr, oneshot! Feliz Navidad a todos! R&R please!


_Hola!!!! Apurando hasta el último momento, como siempre, pero aqui dejo mi fic para el reto navideño del foro de Dryadeh!  
Hay muérdago, hay puerta atrancada, hay Draco, hay Hermione, es oneshot... requisitos cumplidos!_

_Ahora, adelante! A pasar una navidad llena de sorpresas en Hogwarts!_

_Elea_

* * *

**ºº Licor de Serpiente ºº**

**por Elea**

- ¿Zumo de calabaza? ¿Zumo? ¿Se puede saber en que diablos estabais pensando? - bramó Draco, malhumorado. Comprobó, incrédulo, que realmente se trataba de la inocente e inofensiva bebida que acompañaba a sus desayunos diarios. Sorbió de la botella y, tras dedicarles una mueca de asco, escupió el zumo sobre la moqueta de la sala común. - ¡Maldita sea, Goyle! ¡Crei haberte dejado claro lo que quería!

- Lo siento, Draco, me confundí... - trató de excusarse mientras se mordia las uñas.

- ¡Ya lo se!-interrumpió al tiempo que arrojaba la botella a la pared. Goyle se estremeció al escuchar el tintineo de los cristales estrellandose contra la piedra - ¿Me tomas por idiota? ¿Acaso creias que no lo iba a diferenciar? Whisky.de.fuego, no un ridículo zumo de calabaza. ¡Whisky de fuego!-enfatizó Draco, observando amenazante a Goyle - ¿Tanto te cuesta memorizar tres palabras seguidas? Ahora comprendo por que solo obtuviste un par de TIMOs.

Ante el comentario de Draco, Crabbe estalló en carcajadas, como era habitual. Draco, con una mueca despectiva, se dirigió a él y le sujetó de la corbata. El chico dejó de reirse y evitó la mirada amenazante del rubio.

- ¿Lo encuentras divertido, Crabbe? ¿Precisamente tu, que no aprobaste ni Adivinación?

Crabbe enrojeció hasta las orejas y Goyle trató de contener la risa para no enfadar mas a Draco. El rubio había sacado la varita y daba inquietantes golpes al aire con sus 21 centimetros de elegante madera, mientras caminaba en círculos por la sala común.

- Estoy esperando una explicación. - dijo, tras unos segundos de silencio.

- No tuvimos mucho tiempo, Draco... vino Filch y...

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿Que??????? ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Filch??????? - exclamó furioso al tiempo que hundía la varita en la papada de Goyle - ¿Habeis dejado que Filch os viera merodeando por las cocinas?

- No, no, Draco, La señora Norris... - comenzó Crabbe antes de que Draco le interrumpiera.

- ¡La estupida gata! ¿Estais seguros de que Filch no os vio? ¿Estais seguros?

- La... la... ga... gata ...p... p... pero no Filch... - balbuceó Goyle, temiendo axfisiarse con la varita de Draco que continuaba presionando su cuello.

- ¡Callate! ¡Callaos los dos! Dejad que piense en algo... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo para que salga bien? ¿Creeis que sois dignos de los colores de Slytherin si ni siquiera sois capaces de robar una botella de las cocinas?

- Lo sentimos...

- ¡Eso no es suficiente! ¡Joder! ¿Cuando aprendereis...?

Un sonoro portazo en la entrada a la sala común interrumpió a Draco. Alli se encontraba Blaise Zabini, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada clavada en el techo.

- Ya esta bien, Draco. Dejalos en paz.

- ¡No te metas, Blaise! Esto no es asunto tuyo. -replicó el rubio

- Claro que lo es, yo también estoy invitado a la fiesta ¿recuerdas? - se burló, sin siquiera inmutarse - Estos dos son unos inutiles y tu no eres demasiado inteligente si sigues contando con ellos.

- ¡Callate! Yo me ocupo, maldita sea.

Draco guardó su varita y abandonó la sala comun de muy mal humor. Se detuvo junto a Blaise Zabini y le dedicó una mueca de desprecio antes de cruzar la puerta y alejarse de las mazmorras escaleras arriba.

El único lugar en todo Hogwarts que se habia librado de la habitual plaga de adornos navideños, eran las mazmorras. Por ello Draco se sintió especialmente incomodo al abandonar los dominios de Slytherin. A las habituales vulgaridades de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor habia que sumarle un sinfin de insufribles composiciones musicales que hablaban de manos unidas y felicidad. Ademas, por si fuera poco, todo Hogwarts parecia hechizado con una inquebrantable y pegajosa ilusión navideña que a Draco le revolvía el estómago. Había ridículos adornos flotantes en todas las esquinas y ningún rincón del colegio se libraba de la luz de las centelleantes velas de colores. Pero, sobre todo, le inquietaba el muérdago. Aquella estupida planta parecía surtir mas efecto en las jovencitas que una potente poción de amor.

En su camino hacia las cocinas, Draco habia sancionado con decenas de puntos, por puro placer, a los alumnos que habian sido sorprendidos entonando villancicos o intercambiando regalos. Incluso había abusado de su cargo de prefecto confiscando algún que otro paquete solo por alterar el alegre espiritu navideño que reinaba en el colegio.

Draco Malfoy aborrecia la Navidad. De niño, cuando todos se reunían en la casa y le colmaban de halagos y regalos, habria deseado que todos los dias del año fueran Navidad. Pero a sus 16 años y obligado a pasar esas fechas en el colegio, no encontraba ninguna razon para sentirse especialmente interesado en celebraciones. Sin embargo, habia dado con la fórmula para evadirse de la monotnonía navideña y convertir la Noche Buena en una fiesta a la medida de un Malfoy.

Estaba convencido de que sobornar a uno de los elfos domesticos de las cocinas seria la manera mas apropiada de llegar a las bebidas y no levantar sospechas. Incluso podria propinarles una pequeña paliza como adelanto de lo que les esperaba si le delataban. Sin embargo, no consideró prudente acercarse a las cocinas cuando recordó que, si Crabbe y Goyle habían fallado, Filch habría puesto especial interés en vigilar aquellos pasillos. Draco, enfurruñado, se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas antes de que la impertinente Señora Norris le interceptara el paso.

Draco deambuló por los corredores tratando de encontrar la manera de salirse con la suya. No podia regresar a la sala común con las manos vacías. Sabía que Blaise Zabini lo estaría esperando junto a la puerta y se burlaría de él durante lo que quedaba de vacaciones. Tenía que demostrar a todos que él seguía siendo el mejor y que no había norma alguna que interfiriera en sus propósitos. Sopesó todas las posibilidades. No era ningún secreto que Trewlaney, la maestra de Adivinación, escondía botellas de whisky de fuego en el armario de las bolas de cristal. Incluso entre los frascos de pociones de Snape podía encontrar algo de provecho. Pero al ver que se encontraba a las puertas de la Torre de Gryffindor, cayó en la cuenta de que no era necesario buscar tan lejos.

"_Cuenta la leyenda, que aquella mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago la noche de Navidad, encontrará el amor verdadero y lo conservará para siempre ..."_

Hermione Granger releyó la frase escrita en pergamino con cuidada caligrafía mientras mordisqueaba el extremo de su pluma. Habia acabado exhausta después de varias horas organizando la cena de Navidad. Además, había supervisado al detalle todos los actos previstos para las vacaciones e, incluso, había echado una mano en la decoracion de la sala comun de Gryffindor y la biblioteca. Y, a pesar de todo, le había sobrado tiempo para pasar a limpio sus apuntes de Runas Antiguas y terminar uno de los trabajos voluntarios para Transformaciones. Pero aquella redacción de tres pergaminos sobre Herbología no terminaba de convencerla. Antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones, había pasado tardes enteras en la biblioteca recopilando información para una tarea que no le llevaría mas de media hora. Sin embargo, la llegada de la Navidad habia despertado en ella su lado más romántico y era incapaz de asociar el muérdago a algo mas didáctico que estúpidas supersticiones muggles.

Arrugó el pedazo de pergamino y lo arrojó al fuego de la chimenea. Después de una hora enfrascada en la redaccion, decidió que sería mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente y aprovechar los minutos previos a la cena de Navidad para entregarle a McGonagall el trabajo que había terminado. Consultó su reloj y comprobó que, en efecto, disponía de tiempo suficiente para arreglarse un poco y acercarse al despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones.

Hermione recogió sus pertenencias y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios femeninos. Creia encontrarse sola en la sala comun, pero descubrio lo equivocada que estaba cuando se topó con Harry y Ginny besandose en uno de los sofas. Tras ellos, Parvati y Seamus se habian fundido en un cálido abrazo. Incluso varios alumnos de cursos inferiores se habían unido de dos en dos por los labios. Entonces, Hermione fijó sus ojos en un curioso detalle. Muérdago. Por todas partes, sobre sus cabezas. El mismo muérdago que ella había ayudado a colocar.

"_Aquella mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago la noche de Navidad, encontrará el amor verdadero y lo conservará para siempre..."_

_  
"Un beso bajo el muerdago..."_

_  
"Muerdago..."_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y corrió escaleras arriba antes de que la obsesión con esa planta terminara por hacerla enloquecer.

El alboroto que estaban organizando los de primero frente a la puerta del gran comedor se desvaneció en cuanto torció a la derecha y tomó la escalera que llevaba al despacho de McGonagall.

- ¿Profesora McGonagall? - preguntó Hermione asomando su curiosa cabeza por la puerta entreabierta - ¿Puedo...?

Hermione cortó su frase cuando comprobó que allí no había nadie. Sin embargo, sobre la mesa había expuesta una tentadora colección de licores. Desde la ligera cerveza de mantequilla hasta el sabroso licor de regaliz, pasando por la sidra de frambuesa, el licor de canela y el whisky de fuego. Hermione se acercó al escritorio y desde allí pudo ver una silueta conocida, arrodillada frente a uno de los muebles de McGonagall. En ese momento, se despejaron todos sus interrogantes y las piezas encajaron.

- ¿Malfoy? -preguntó. Draco, que no la había oido entrar, se sobresató y dejó que una de las botellas resvalara entre sus dedos. - ¿Que estas haciendo tu aquí?

- Vaya, Granger, que agradable sorpresa... - el rubio se incorporó y la observó con detenimiento. El cabello suelto, pero arreglado. Los vaqueros ligeramente ajustados, resaltando sus atrevidas formas. Draco fue acortando las distancias lentamente, hasta que reparó en el pergamino que llevaba bajo el brazo - ¿ni siquiera durante las vacaciones eres capaz de tomarte un respiro?

- Voy a buscar a Filch – añadió y le volvió la espalda. Ignorando las palabras ofensivas de Draco se dirigió a la puerta– Me imagino que estará muy interesado en...

- ¿A donde te crees que vas? - replicó. La alcanzó y la sujeto con fuerza del brazo, lastimandola - Nada de lo que has visto va a ir a ninguna parte, ¿ha quedado claro? Nada.

- ¿Ah si? - se encaró - ¿Y como piensas impedirmelo?

Draco la empujó contra la puerta, que se cerró sonoramente a sus espaldas. Después la zarandeo y la soltó junto al escritorio. Las botellas se tambalearon y algunos pergaminos cayeron al suelo. Hermione gimió de dolor cuando su rodilla chocó con la esquina del mueble y observó como el rubio se le acercaba con expresion amenazante. Se asustó, quiso gritar, golpearle, escapar de allí. Draco era capaz de cualquier cosa y más aun en una situación tan delicada. Trató de correr hacia la puerta, pero Draco le interceptó el paso.

- Veo que tienes prisa, Granger – se burló – Y mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para perderlo jugando contigo. ¡Largate! Hermione respiró aliviada al ver como Draco tomaba el pomo de la puerta y lo hacía girar entre sus dedos. Sin embargo, algo no iba bien. La puerta no cedía. Draco tiró con mas fuerza, sujetandolo con las dos manos. El pomo temblaba bajo la presion de sus dedos, pero la puerta no se abría.

- ¿Que ocurre? - se interesó, preocupada. - ¡Maldita sea! - Draco golpeó la puerta de sólida madera con el puño -Está cerrada, Granger

- ¡No!¡No puede ser! - Hermione alargó su mano hacia el pomo - Dejame intentarl...

- ¿Para que? - interrumpió, golpeandole la mano - ¿En serio crees que tu podrás abrirla si a mi se me ha resistido?

Draco estaba en lo cierto. Él era mas fuerte y ella ni siquiera llevaba encima la varita. No se molestó en replicarle porque, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Malfoy tenía razón.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- ¿Como que que hacemos? ¿Tu que crees, Granger? Esperar a que McGonagall o Filch nos abran

Draco, sin alterarse, tomó una copa a medio llenar del escritorio y sorbió ante la desconcertada mirada de Hermione. Después se la tendió a la chica, pero ella lo rechazó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza.

- Estarás contento ¿verdad? ¿Querias arruinarme la noche? Enhorabuena. Por tu culpa vamos a perdernos la cena...

- Por mi culpa tenemos una cena – añadió mientras alzaba su copa de whisky - más sabrosa que la del comedor.

Hermione estaba furiosa. Draco Malfoy acababa de arruinarle la Navidad. Se había volcado con los preparativos para que todo fuera perfecto y había esperado con mucha ilusion la llegada de esa noche. Y, en el ultimo momento, Draco Malfoy se lo habia echado todo a perder con sus habituales impertinencias. Pero en aquella ocasión había llegado demasiado lejos. Hermione queria llorar de impotencia, pero hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas y dominar su temblorosa voz. No iba a darle el gusto a Draco de verla llorar. No en Navidad.

Decidió tomarselo con calma y tratar de ignorar a Draco. Era consciente de que tardarían en echarlos en falta y, cuando empezaran a buscarlos, les llevaría demasiado tiempo dar con ellos. Hermione se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que pasar la Noche Buena encerrada con Draco Malfoy en un diminuto despacho con olor a licor de canela. Se acomodó en el sillón de la profesora de Transformaciones y abrió uno de los libros que había sobre el escritorio, "Teorías de la transformación transustancial'. Sin importarle la presencia de Draco, se sumergió en la lectura y trató de evadirse de su pesadilla.

Sin embargo, Draco no perdia ocasión de incomodarla. Mantenía la distancia y guardaba silencio, pero no dejaba de moverse en torno a la puerta del despacho. De vez en cuando, se acercaba al escritorio para llenarse la copa y derramaba un par de gotas para inquietar a Hermione, que luchaba consigo misma por no perder la concentración en su lectura. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la observaban penetrantes mientras Draco sorbía de su copa de whisky de fuego. Hermione sintio como sus mejillas enrojecían y trató de disimular aferrandose a una botella de licor de canela. Con movimientos torpes se sirvió una copa y acabó con su contenido de un único y largo trago.

En poco mas de una hora, eran dos las botellas vacias que rodaban por el suelo. En el gran comedor, la cena de navidad no habia llegado al postre, pero Draco y Hermione habían pasado directamente a algo equivalente al brindis final. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban encerrados sus conversaciones no habían salido de los insultos y las agresiones verbales, intercaladas con algún que otro trago de whisky. Incluso Hermione habia llegado a arrojar algun que otro objeto contundente a la cabeza de Draco, con una puntería muy poco acertada.

Draco se desternillaba de risa ante los fallidos intentos de Hermione de volarle la cabeza con los artilugios que decoraban la mesa de McGonagall. Hermione, por su parte, no lo encontraba divertido y se incorporó bruscamente para propinarle una buena bofetada. Sin embargo, no era consciente de que la botella de licor de canela que había bebido le pasaría factura y, tras un par de inestables pasos, se sintió mareada. Draco, al ver que se tambaleaba, se acercó a ella para sostenerla, con tal mala suerte que se tropezó con una de las botellas vacías. Dejó caer su peso contra el cuerpo inestable de Hermione, que se desplomó de inmediato. Hermione cayó de espaldas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha y Draco, de frente, había quedado tendido sobre su fragil figura. Las risas se habían desvanecido y también los insultos y las ansias de pelear. Ahora Draco la observaba, muy de cerca, sin perder detalle. Deseaba tocar su piel, sus labios rosados, estrecharla entre sus brazos. Lenta e inseguramente, Hermione se aventuró a ladear la cabeza hasta encontrarse frente a frente con aquellos inquietantes ojos grises. Placenteras caricias. Prohibidos deseos al descubierto. Hermione podia leerlo en sus ojos. Veia el fuego. Veia cosas que jamas habia esperado de alguien como Malfoy. Se sentia bien. Y queria sentirse _mejor_. Draco tenia una mano en el cuello de la muchacha. Y la otra subiendo por sus caderas. Ella sonrió, cerró los ojos y solo pensó en dejarse llevar. Y lo primero que sintió, fueron unos ardientes labios jugueteando con los suyos.

Después de aquel cálido encuentro, la situación entre ellos se había tensado. Hermione volvía a ocupar el sillón de McGonagall. Ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la vista hacia donde se encontraba Draco. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de culpar, en vano, al licor de su estúpida reacción. Pero ella sabía muy bien que el alcohol solo había sido la excusa perfecta para liberar unos sentimientos que ocultaba desde principios de curso. Draco se habia acomodado junto a la puerta y, aunque había tratado de atraerla con sugerentes miradas, solo había conseguido sonrojarla y hundirla más en sus pensamientos.

- Gracias por esta velada, Granger, - dijo tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio - pero creo que ya es hora de retirsarse.

- ¿Perdona? - exclamó, confusa.

- Se está haciendo tarde – aclaró.

- ¿Y por donde piensas salir?

- ¿Tu que crees? Por la puerta, ¿por donde si no?

- La puerta está atran... - pero Hermione se vio obligada a cortar su frase cuando Draco abrió la puerta del despacho con un suave giro de muñeca. Se incorporó violentamente y se dirigió hacia Draco para comprobar que, en efecto, la puerta podia abrirse. - ¡Ha estado abierta durante toda la noche! ¿verdad? ¡Me has engañado!

- No trataste de abrirla – se excusó.

- Dijiste que estabamos encerrados

- Ni siquiera lo intentaste. Te engañé y tu confiaste en mi ¿Que hay de extraño en eso?

- ¡Lo has planeado todo para que te besara! ¡No te soporto! - Draco no respondió, solo dibujó una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro. Hermione se abalanzó contra él y comenzó a golpearle, con los puños cerrados, en el pecho. - ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Te o...

Draco la sujetó con firmeza de las muñecas y la arrastró hasta que su espalda rozó la pared. Draco había apoyado su frente sobre la de Hermione y sus labios casi se rozaban. Hermione temblaba. Sentía el cálido aliento de Draco sobre su piel. La tomó por la barbilla y la besó de nuevo. Sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave y delicado al principio. Salvaje y apasionado después.

- Me encantas – dijo Draco, separandose lentamente de ella. Hermione, por su parte, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de salir corriendo sin saber muy bien por qué.

Draco la observó desde la puerta y sonrió. Despues de todo, no había sido una mala noche.

Horas después, Hermione decidió regresar al despacho de McGonagall y explicarle lo ocurrido. Después de dejar a Draco, se había refugiado en los baños de chicas y había llorado sin consuelo hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Draco la había besado, pero no era ese detalle lo que la inquietaba, sino el hecho de no haberse resistido. No le había importado, ni desagradado. De hecho, había deseado que la besara por segunda vez. Y despues había huido, en lugar de quedarse allí, entre sus brazos, como realmente deseaba. Y, por si fuera poco, había olvidado el pergamino del trabajo de Transformaciones en el despacho. Si McGonagall se pasaba por allí, sospecharía de ella y la relacionaría con las botellas que Draco se había llevado. Por ello tenía que arriesgarse y contarle la verdad, antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

Se asomó con sigilo, temiendo encontrarse allí a Draco. Respiró aliviada cuando vio, a traves de la abertura de la puerta, el picudo sombrero de McGonagall.

- ¿Profesora McGonagall? - Hermione se asomó y pudo ver como, con un toque de varita, McGonagall se deshacía de las copas de champán de arandanos que había sobre el escritorio y las transformaba en adornos navideños.

- Adelante, Hermione – respondió fingiendo su habitual tono serio y respetable.

- Verá, antes de la cena vine a entreg... - Hermioné sintió que algo crujía bajo la suela de sus zapatos y reparó en un par de hojas de muerdago a sus pies. Alzó la vista y vio, revoloteando en torno al techo, varias decenas de ramitas de muerdago encantadas. Justamente allí, sobre el lugar donde Draco la había besado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no... estoy sorprendida – se excusó, tratando de restarle importancia al ligero rubor de sus mejillas - Crei que usted no era muy aficionada a estas tradiciones...

- Consideralo mi regalo de Navidad – aclaró sin perder su expresion autoritaria.

- ¿Como dice? ¿Usted sabe... ?

- Ya sabes lo que cuentan las leyendas muggles, aquella mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muerdago la noche de Navidad...

- ...encontrará el amor verdadero – continuó con una sonrisa y voz temblorosa - ... y lo conservará para siempre.

**F I N**

* * *

**_Hola!!! Lo primero de todo, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!! Este es mi regalito navideño para tods vosotrs ya que me ha resultado imposible conseguir un Draco para cada una En otra ocasión será (si, si, en Navidad, mas que nunca, soñar es gratis)_**

_**¿Que os ha parecido? R&R y me comentais **_

_**Varias cosas:  
1. El título original, sugerencia de mi novio, era algo asi como "desnudo frontal". Nada que ver por lo que habeis comprobado XDDDD  
2. No he encontrado las medidas exactas de la varita de Draco, ni tampoco la madera de la que está hecha. Asi que me he dado el gusto de inventarmelo. Si conoceis esos datos, me hariais un enorme favor comunicandomelos en un review.  
3. Todas a buscar una ramita de muérdago flotante! hay que hacer caso a las leyendas muggles!**_

_**  
Un beso para tods!  
FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**_

_****_

Que Papá Noel, Santa Claus, el Olentzero (o quien os visite esta noche) os traiga muchos Dracos! (o Harry, Ron, Blaise, Fred, George, Cedric, Sirius, Snape, Lupin, Dudley ... XDDD)

_**  
Elea  
**  
_


End file.
